


Solid trust

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Confusion, Fear, First Kiss, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sneaking Around, Swooning, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Blitzwing has been seeing Bumblebee for only a short amount of time. Little did he know, Bumblebee would be giving him a mountain of trust, right in the palm of his hand.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Solid trust

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @pastelpaperplanes, really hope you like it!

Blitzwing felt like a large tiger in a small cage. Pacing around a room that somehow felt puny; despite the fact that he was actually in an open forest. Bumblebee had told him to meet here, right by the river. He was a minute late. Should he be so concerned? No, but there were so many factors buzzing around in his helm. What if Bumblebee got caught? What if he got cold pedes? What if he got into a car accident? What if he snitched to Optimus? What if Megatron caught him? Blitzwing peered over to the water, seeing his reflection, just before Hothead gave his input.

"I'm going to go find him!"

Icy.

"Nein! I TOLD you, give him a few more minutes! We agreed we'd give him our trust."

Hothead.

"I trust HIM! I don't trust our situation! It's bad enough we ditched our night shift duties onto Lugnut just to BE here! He's so stupid! WE'RE so stupid!"

Random.

"Oooh! That reminds me of a song! 'Talk with your mouth full! Bite the hand that feeds you! Bite on more than you chew! What can you do? Dare to be stupid!'"

Icy.

"Primus no we JUST got that song out of our heads! It was two weeks of AGONY!"

Icy plunked onto the rocks below him, holding his helm. Blitzwing had spent ages with his aggressive personalities, but they could be VERY overwhelming. No solid voice. No solid thought. Constantly turning, constantly yelling or singing. Icy felt himself shake under the overstimulation. Why can't he be solid? Why can't he just get a hold of himself-

"Woah, hey, you okay?"

Icy lifted his head up to look at the voice. Bumblebee, peering down on him in concern. Blitzwing wiped his face with his shoulder, wiping tears he swore weren't there a second ago. 

"Yes. I'm...fine. I just remembered something Lugnut said earlier, the stupidity gave me a PAINFUL processor ache."

Bumblebee looked hesitant, before he gave a soft smile. It faltered however, upon the other's words.

Hothead.

"You're late."

"Oh by like a MINUTE Blitzwing. And it's not my fault, it's traffic's fault."

Icy.

"You should've left earlier to account for time."

"You should be happy I'm finally here. What else would you fawn over?"

He offered the other a hand, and as Blitzwing accepted it, he couldn't help but wonder; how was something so small, so annoying, be so defined, so solid? His thoughts felt as still as the river water next to them. Is that why he was with Bumblebee? Is that why he agreed to stay with him? Their relationship was still fresh, just turning-

"Oh here, happy two months!"

Bumblebee held his hands out, presenting a small, poorly wrapped package. Blitzwing blinked. 

"I...what?"

"Happy two months! It's nothing special, but it's something! Longest relationship I've ever had. I mean the ONLY relationship I've had-but not important!"

He held it forward still, giddily looking at the gift, then at Blitzwing. Blitzwing reached over to grab it, only to hesitate. Bumblebee raised a brow at him, and Blitzwing felt his thoughts slowly start to churn again. Oh Primus, was this a REQUIREMENT? How did he not know? He was the smart one! He was supposed to-

"Blitzwing."

His thoughts snapped into focus again, and he met Bumblebee’s confused face.

"You don't want it?"

"N-no, I do. I just...I've never gotten a gift before. I was very much unaware that I had to bring you something."

"Pfft. You don't HAVE to! I just felt like it! And hey, for a first gift, I think I did pretty good! Go on!"

Blitzwing took the small package in his hands, and slowly tore away the paper.

"What is?..."

"It's...an allspark shard."

Blitzwing couldn't believe it. In his hands, he held the object of everyone's desires; an allspark shard. This tiny, blue rock, held the gift of power, of life. Megatron would destroy planets for this. And here he was, just being handed the damn thing. Bumblebee lightly scratched his cheek, averting his gaze. 

"I know we said we'd trust each other more, so...I got you something to show just how much I trust you, Blitzwing. Just, don't let bucket head see it, okay? I could get in SO much trouble for this. Treason, even."

Blitzwing was aghast. They had agreed on trust, but this was...different. This was actual life at stake, just to prove himself. Icy wanted to keep himself composed, but of course, he tended to not get what he wanted.

Hothead.

"You absolute DUMB SHIT-"

Random.

"Oh how süss!! Aren't you just an absolute süße Biene! Oh! That reminds me of a song! 'Sweet little Bumblebee, more than just a fantasy!'"

Random, although stupid and unpredictable, was far more vocal about his feelings, and definitely far more social. He held the other's hands, and proceeded to dance with him, doing something between a waltz, and a jig. Most who knew Blitzwing were done with his spontaneous dances, but here was Bumblebee, laughing and trying to keep up with him. Even if he knew how to dance, he was pretty sure he couldn't keep up with the bigger mech.

"What are you even dancing?!"

"Who knows?!"

Random laughed, swooping down and lifting Bumblebee up into a bridal carry.

Icy.

Of course, Random made HIM face the consequences for his own stupid actions. Icy rolled his optics, almost tempted to drop the blushing bug.

"What if...I could provide you with a gift, to make it fair?"

"I think I know exactly what you mean."

"Good, then-"

"We're talking about that HUGE spike you're packing, right?"

"....no. I meant for you to ride in my cockpit."

"Right, so your sp-"

"No, I mean my ACTUAL cockpit, like fly in my jet mode."

"So, mile high club?"

"It's going to be 'mile below' if you don't stop."

"I'm out of wordplay, so In all seriousness I'm down! I've flown once, but that was to like, go into space-I almost burnt up on reentry, was wild."

Blitzwing couldn't believe he was dating someone this stupid. How'd he get so lucky? He carefully put Bumblebee down, and transformed into his jet mode, letting Bumblebee inside. Bumblebee scooted inside, and once he sat down at the command console, he couldn't help but whistle.

"Woah. You are DECKED out, Blitzbrain. Seriously, what's the seats, leather?"

"Wool actually. Takes more time to clean, but they make for more comfortable seating."

"What, you get other bots in here?"

"Hardly. I wouldn't take this lightly, I don't let others touch me, much less be in my insides."

"I'll be in your-"

"I will drop you from thirty-one thousand feet, try me."

"Sorry, sorry, had to."

Blitzwing thought against this for a moment, before deciding this was the right course of action. Trust. He took off, immediately feeling Bumblebee grip tightly onto the seat.

"You alright, bug?"

"Yeah, I'm good, chillin'. This is just...different."

"You want to see something else different? Press the blue button, right to the left there, on the controls."

Bumblebee looked around, before pressing said button. The black blinds of his window parted, and Bumblebee glanced outside. 

"Woah. This is...a lot better than the flight I took. Mainly due to lack of a bomb threat, but still."

Outside the window, Bumblebee gazed right upon a full moon. It was cloudy that night, the clouds seeming to almost shield the moon to view. Yet here he was, above it all, with a mech that against his better judgment, he had fallen for. Bumblebee lightly patted his command center.

"Yes?"

"Can I stick my hand out the window?"

"That's literally such a terrible idea."

"I wanna feel the clouds though! Pretty please?"

"You know there's so much pressure at this altitude, If I put my window down-"

Random.

"Ooh! I got an idea of how you can touch the clouds! On three!"

"Wait no no no I don't like Random's ideas-"

"Three!!"

Blitzwing transformed, and kept himself afloat in bot mode, letting Bumblebee plummet. He cupped his hands over his mouth, and screamed out towards Bumblebee.

"Can you feel the clouds?!"

He didn't get a response, so he dove down to Bumblebee. Once he got to his level, he cut off his own engines, and started to fall alongside Bumblebee.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you that far away, what was that?"

"BLITZWING I DON'T WANNA DIE-"

Right before they could make contact with the ground, Blitzwing reached his hands out, and caught him. Bumblebee clung to him tightly, close to passing the hell out.

Icy.

He looked down at Bumblebee, automatically suspecting some backlash. The dancing and the singing was one thing, literally plummeting him from the sky was a COMPLETELY different matter. He thought for a moment, 'was this it?'. He was ready to apologize, to beg for forgiveness in his fuck up, before Bumblebee raised his arms in the air, optics brighter and bigger than the moon itself.

"Can we do that AGAIN? Please?!"

"You...aren't mad?"

"Mad?! I'm mad we haven't BEEN doing that! Let's go higher this time! That was COOL!"

Blitzwing couldn't help but chuckle. He was with an idiot. And so was Bumblebee. 

\-----------------------

"Are you sure this is far enough?"

"Yeah, just outside our scanner's limits."

Blitzwing carefully set Bumblebee down onto the ground, just outside the city limits. The sun was just starting to peak into the horizon, replacing the moon they had just spent hours under. It was definitely a unique date, spending the night laughing and nearly letting him splat right onto the ground. It was odd, not just as a date idea, but the fact that he felt so solid, despite being in the air all night, was something he couldn't understand. Bumblebee motioned for Blitzwing to kneel down to his level, and he obeyed, getting on one knee.

"You know, I don't date much-"

"You don't say."

"One, frag you. Two, lemme finish. I don't date much, but I feel like all dates should be as stupid fun as that was. So...thank you, Blitzy. That was sweet."

Hothead.

Hothead was the worst at emotions, but also the worst for not receiving attention. He growled at him, barely keeping his voice from bellowing.

"I am NOT sweet, BUG! I am a WARRIOR! I've eaten runts like you for BREAKFAST-"

"Is that an offer, baby?~"

Blitzwing felt steam pour out of his audials as Bumblebee pressed a servo against his chest, grin cracking his face in half. Bumblebee NOT being afraid of him made him terribly confused, and none of them were aware of how to handle it, much less Hothead. He handled it the same way he handled any problem; by yelling.

"IT'S NOT 'BABY'. YOU 'BABY' ME AGAIN AND I'LL-"

He froze in his tracks the second Bumblebee held onto his chin. Blitzwing's wings were no longer spread out, and his chest was no longer puffed up. Instead, his wings went lax, and his shoulders slumped. Bumblebee chuckled, thumbs running slowly against his chin. Their relationship was new, but Bumblebee was well aware of these little weak spots.

"Easy, baby, easy. You know all parts of you get a little lovin', not just Icy. I'd stay and give you plenty more, but I gotta get going, else Prime would think I'm up to something. I'll give you this though, because you trust me enough."

Bumblebee pushed down lightly on his chin, and pressed his lips against his. Blitzwing's shoulders tensed, completely in surprise. He was being...kissed, by Bumblebee. Their first kiss, and here was Hothead, being the one to claim it. Bumblebee chuckled as he pulled away, watching the larger mech look absolutely starstruck by him.

"Cute boy, aren't you? Stay in touch, Blitz babe."

He shot Blitzwing a wink, transformed, and bolted right into the city. Blitzwing sat there, blinking at the spot where Bumblebee once was. Hothead reached up to his face, running his servos across his lips.

"Woah."

Was all he could do to describe what just happened. 

Random.

"Oh that was wunderbar! It makes me want to SING!"

Blitzwing danced around a lamp post in his moment of happiness.

"Oh! 'Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart! How the music can free her, whenever it starts?!'"

Icy.

"Shut it. It was JUST a kiss. Nothing extraordinary."

Random.

"Both of you are so emotionally constipated, you're actually full of shit. We got kissed! By a cutie little scout!"

Hothead.

"I got the kiss, don't you take credit!"

Random.

"Oh yes, 'baby'! Someone's into being pegged!"

Icy.

"Both of you, knock it off. As much as I'd like to be excited, we have more pressing matters at hand."

He looked at the shard in his hand, frowning. He wanted to join Random in his excitement, wanted to join Hothead in his flustered mood. But being the one of common sense, and the one always worried about literally everything, he had a responsibility. Bumblebee trusted him, he couldn't abuse that. He took a moment to gaze at the rising sun, and sighed. He had to leave, as much as he'd appreciate staring at the view, and recalling just how soft those lips were. He transformed, and flew off into the horizon. An odd thought came into his helm. 'How do you keep trust safe?'

\-------------------

Blitzwing transformed, sneaking his way back into the mine. He was here just in time it seemed. Lugnut was still on monitor duty, passed out, and Megatron wasn't due to wake up for another few minutes. He walked up to the seat he was supposed to be in, and kicked Lugnut's seat, snapping him awake.

"W-what?!"

"You were asleep for a few minutes, Lugnut. Glad to have you with us again."

Lugnut wiped the oral fluid from his jaw, and was about to defend himself, before Blitzwing raised a hand, pretending to be busy.

"Save it, Megatron won't hear a word of it, cross my spark."

"Ah, thank you."

It was then that Lugnut stood to attention, for Megatron, their lord (and the source of Lugnut's late night fantasies). Blitzwing stood up to attention and followed suit.

"Ah, Blitzwing, Lugnut. Good morning. Nothing to report?"

"None my lord!"

Megatron's optics fell onto Blitzwing, and he swore Megatron could smell his fear.

"Blitzwing. You look...odd today. What is it?"

Megatron motioned for Lugnut to step aside, and he placed a hand on Blitzwing's shoulder. Blitzwing kept his face firm, gaze ahead.

"I did get a new polish, thank you for noticing."

"No...it's something else. You seem...out of place."

Megatron could sense something. Some smell, some scuff on his paint-SOMETHING wasn't right. He was about to pry more, before he thankfully saved himself.

Random.

"'Feelin' out of place, really feelin' strange! Take me to a place where they know my name!'"

Random held onto Megatron's hands, forcing him into an unwilling boogy (despite the jealous glare he was getting from Lugnut) Megatron growled the second the shock wore off.

"You know, maybe it's the lack of your rest. Go to your quarters, recharge. The both of you."

Random nodded gleefully, before running off into his quarters. Blitzwing thought he was safe. And in his own little world, he was. For now. Until Megatron's suspensions got the best of him, he was safe.

\--------------------

Blitzwing locked the door to his quarters, and sat at his own berth.

"Holy...that was. Random WHY did you do that?"

Random.

"Hey, it saved my can, didn't it?"

Icy.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. He pulled the shard from his cockpit, running his thumb over it. 

"I could get in so much trouble for just holding this."

Random.

"I could be in trouble just for being in love!"

Hothead.

"We are not in LOVE! Love is for the weak! We just...like him. A lot."

Random.

"Oh that's such slag! You know what song this reminds me of? 'No chance, no way I won't say it, no no, It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love!'"

Icy.

"Why are you more vocal than usual today?"

Random.

"BECAUSE I love him! He makes me feel solid! Firm!"

Random got up and hugged himself, standing up to twirl around the room.

"Let's face it, I'm at my most honest as Random! We all know he's cute! He's bold! He's dashing! He's got a smart mouth! He's portable! And he loves ME! that's WILD!'

Random giggled madly as he fell backwards, falling right into his berth. He pulled the shard from his still clenched hand, holding it up to the light.

"And he trusts ME! I...make him feel as solid as he makes ME feel."

Icy.

"That's...surprisingly profound, Random."

Random.

"Plus he's got an AFT. Like I'm a cannibal, that's common sense, and I'm ready for a nice plate of that ass-"

Icy.

"And just like that, you lost speaking privileges for the day."

Blitzwing turned to his side, cupping the shard tightly in his hands. No confusion, no constant shifting. Just a solid piece in his hand. Blitzwing knew then and there, that he'd protect it. Even if it was his own life, trust was worth dying for.


End file.
